Ghost Rider saves us again
by Blackjack ink
Summary: One of the earliest adventures of Cota, Kiwi, Apol, and the famous Ghost Rider. These three girls are constantly getting dragged into the ugly world that Ghost Rider has to deal with every night, we're talking demons, and only Johnny Blaze can save them.


Alright people, this is the first fic I've ever written, so to any critics, LAY OFF!!!

"Ok that's it!" Cota growled. She spun around and glared warily into the darkness. "This is the fifth time I've thought someone was following me tonight," she breathed. Quickening her pace, she practically ran the rest of the way to Kiwi's house. As soon as she answered the door, Cota slipped inside and slammed the door, looking the dead-bolt tightly

"Where's the fire?" Kiwi asked uncertainly.

"I think something was following me out there!"Cota replied, heart still pounding.

"Well, whatever it was, you're safe in here."

"Ya, I guess…," but before she could finish, the door exploded in a shower of glass and wood chips. Both girls screamed and jumped back, almost falling over. And as the dust cleared, a figure stepped through the doorway.

" Good evening ladies, I've heard tell that you two know the Ghost Rider?" he purred in a sickly, sweet voice.

"Well I do, but I don't think Cota does," Kiwi said nervously.

"No, I know him. He saved me from a mugger and drove me home, he was really nice!" Cota replied happily, momentarily forgetting about the current situation.

"As I thought," the stranger said. Suddenly, thick, shifting clouds of sand rose up around the girls, who starred, transfixed by the sand.

"Cool, is Gaara here?" Cota grinned hopefully.

"No…I think that guy is doing it!" Kiwi gasped.

"Yes, I am the desert elemental, my name is T…"

"WHAT!!! You evil stealer-face, you stole Gaara's moves! How dare you horrible, copying piece of…"

Cota was cut off by a clod of sand covering her mouth.

"As I was saying, I am the desert elemental, and my name is…"

"Cota's right, you're nothing but a no-good copy-ca…" as with Cota, Kiwi was quickly silenced.

"My name is Took!!!" He said angrily, eyes daring us to interrupt him again. Even though their mouths were covered in sand it was all they could do to stifle their laughter.

"And since you two know that idiot, you'll make lovely bait," he laughed.

_SHOOOOOOM!!! _

Everything went dark as they were completely covered in gritty sand. Hardly minutes later, the sand slipped off the girls, except on their hands and feet where it hardened to serve as handcuffs. They looked around curiously at their new surroundings. They were in an old abandoned church. Their captor was sitting on the altar, running his hand through his dirty, blond hair and straightening his grubby, hole-covered clothes. A little to the left of them was a very bored looking Apol, bound by sand, as they were.

"Apol what's going on?" Kiwi asked angrily.

"Well, this bozo wants to kill Ghost Rider so he can rule the world and then destroy it, don't ask me why cause I don't know, since we've all met Ghost Rider he's using us as bait to lure him here." Apol said tiredly.

"That's nice, but how will Johnny know where we are or even that we are kidnapped!?" Cota hissed impatiently.

"Apparently Johnny defeated Took's brothers here, so hopefully he'll put two and two together and find us. As for him being aware of our disappearance, Took kidnapped me in front of Johnny during the day, so he knows at least I'm here," she explained.

"Ohhhhh," Kiwi and Cota said harmoniously.

"No wonder you look so bored," Kiwi laughed.

"Oh ya, I've been here for HOURS and after the fear wears off, it leaves you pretty bored."

"Ya," Cota agreed," I'm already tired of this." Then, as if on cue, Ghost Rider burst through the door and skidded to a stop, flames billowing from his face and bike.

"Awesome!!!" the girls shouted. Ghost Rider acknowledged then with a quick nod.

"Alright Sahara boy," he growled," What do you want with me?"

"You?" Took said sweetly," I want you to disappear, for good."

"Not gonna happen!" he roared, and with that, he flicked his chain whip, setting it ablaze. He whirled it over his head and sent it flying toward the sand demon. Took laughed and a wall of sand sprang up and stopped the whip. Yanking it back, Ghost Rider created a fire ball and winged it at him. Once again the sand intervened, but where the fire struck it, the sand had turned to glass.

"That's it!!!" Cota screamed," make a fire wave and turn all the sand into glass!"

Johnny nodded and sent an enormous blast of fire in Took's direction, who was desperately trying to teleport. Unfortunately for him, he was too late. He was caught in the blazing inferno and when the smoke cleared they saw Took with a look of horror on his face, his entire body turned to glass, like a sculpture.

Johnny turned back to normal and tossed the cooled chain in the girls' direction, grinning mischievously, "Would you guys like to do the honors?"

Kiwi, Apol, and Cota stood up, freed from their bonds, and all picked up parts of the chain. They looked at each other and evil smiles crept onto their faces. Apol quickly tied the chain around Took and all three of them pulled, HARD. The glass cracked and shattered, no more Took. "Come on," Johnny said," let's get you girls home." So all of them got onto the motorcycle and drove back to the city.


End file.
